A Christmas Surprise
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Jim and Melinda having been trying to expand there family for a year now. Is a miracle in store for them this Christmas? A lot of romantic Jimel fluff and a lot of family fluff. Takes place in Season 5.
1. It Runs In The Family

**This is a Holiday Fic I wrote last year. I have a lot wrote for this fic so there will lots of updates on this fic. I will also be posted the new Holiday fic sometime this week so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**This takes place during Season 5 of Ghost Whisperer! Not only will Jim, Melinda and Aiden be in this fic but we will also be getting some scenes with Delia, Ned, Eli, Faith and even Beth.**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 1: It Runs In The Family**

The town of Grandview was quiet. Houses were lit up down the streets, everyone was excited about the upcoming holiday. The Clancy/Gordon household was lit up. An inflatable snowglobe was on the lawn. The roof was decorated with lights. The fence and tree was lit up with lights wrapped around them. Melinda, Jim and Aiden both stood in by the window as the decorated the Christmas tree Jim and Aiden just picked up in the woods today. Aiden glances under the tree and stared at the presents Melinda wrapped while they were gone "Can I just open one" he asked. "No" Melinda and Jim both said in unison. "You have to wait a few more days" Melinda said. Aiden looked at the calendar that Jim had got him. The calendar was like a countdown to Christmas, everyday he took a chocolate out of the calendar. The 5 year old boy counted the days until Christmas "Oh come on. 3 more days. I can't wait that long. Please just one present" Aiden begged his mom and dad. Jim laughed. "No" Melinda said. Aiden put on his baby. Jim was a sucker for the baby face and always fell for it. "Ok fi..." Jim started to say. Melinda hit Jim on the arm "No" she said. "This is so unfair" Aiden said as he went upstairs to his room. Melinda sighed "I feel bad now. I remember when I was like that" she said. "When I was his age I opened my presents and wrapped them back up but I got caught apparently I wasn't a very good wrapper" Jim said. Melinda laughed "So what did your mom do" she asked. Jim put some ornaments on the tree "She took the presents back and got new ones. The new presents sucked" Jim chuckled. Melinda laughed and continued to decorate the tree. "Oh come on don't tell me you never peacked at your presents when you were his age" Jim said. "Ok I did. I would tear the package open a little bit to see what was in it and I would than tape it back up" Melinda said. Jim snickered "You never got caught" he asked. "Nope" Melinda replied. Jim walked over to Melinda and put his arms around her "I didn't know I had such a naughty wife" he said seductively. Melinda turned her head and kissed him "Yeah that's me. A very naughty girl" she said. The married couple sat on the couch making out. Aiden sat up on the landing of the stairs. The small boy rolled his eyes "Get a room already" he mumbled. Jim and Melinda made out for a few more minutes. They both pulled away trying to catch their breath. Jim cocked his eyebrows at Melinda. Melinda chuckled and quickly got up and shut off the lights and locked the door up. She and Jim quickly made their way upstairs. Melinda peaked in Aiden's room and seen him asleep in bed "He asleep" Jim asked in a low voice. Melinda nodded and shut his door. Melinda nodded and followed Jim into their bedroom and closed the door as they made out.

Aiden's eyes opened when he heard his parent's door close. He got out of bed and quietly opened his door and started to tip toe down the stairs and went directly over to the Christmas tree and picked up a present, before he could even try to open it "Freeze right there young man" Melinda said from the stairs. Jim was staying behind his wife. Aiden sighed "How did you know" he asked. "We could hear you whispering from upstairs" Melinda said. Jim and Melinda both came downstairs and walked over to Aiden. Aiden put the present back under the tree. Jim picked up his son "Only a few more days A, then you can open them" Jim said. "Fine. Can we go to the mall and see Santa again. I have some more things I want to tell him" Aiden said. Melinda and Jim both laughed "Ok. We'll go first thing in the morning" Jim said as they both walked upstairs to put Aiden back in bed. Jim tucked his son "Ok thanks daddy" Aiden said. Melinda kissed her son "Now go to sleep baby" she said. "Night mama" he said. "Night baby" Melinda said as she and Jim left the room and shut his door. Aiden snuggled close to his teddy bear and closed his eyes. Melinda and Jim both walked back to their room and chuckled. The married couple stood in the doorway to their room "I guess it runs in the family" Jim said. Melinda nodded and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck "Yeah" she kissed her husband. "But enough of the presents now. It's time to find out who's been naughty or nice" Melinda chuckled and ran into the room. Jim shut their bedroom door and went after her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	2. Aiden's Christmas List

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: Aiden's Christmas List**

The house was lit up with Christmas Lights around the windows and everything. Melinda and Jim were laying in bed. "I can't believe we had to hide his presents" Melinda sighed. "He's 5 Mel, he's just excited. I mean come on we even said earlier we were all like him" Jim said. "Yeah I know" Melinda said. Melinda and Jim both stared at the little christmas tree they have in their room. Jim could tell Melinda was going to cry. "Hey, come on don't cry" Jim pulled Melinda into his arms. "Sorry, I just can't help it" Melinda said. "Babe, I know, last year was a bad year for you. and me but we can always try again, the doctor said it would just take a while" Jim said. Just a year ago Melinda found out she was pregnant but lost it when she slipped on some ice. Melinda smiled at Jim "Wanna try now" she asked as she kissed Jim. "Now you don't even have to ask me that" he smirked and started to kiss his wife. The couple engaged in a hot make out session. Melinda pulled away a few minutes later. "Maybe later, I have a headache. I thought I was in the mood but now I'm not" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again and laid back down with her "Ok" he said. They both laid in bed for a minute. Jim suddenly sat up and stared at Melinda. "What" Melinda asked. Jim smirked "Nothing. I think I know exactly what will get you in the mood" Jim said. Jim went under the covers. Melinda could feel him going up her nightie. "Jim, what are you...oh Jim" Melinda moaned as soon as she felt his tongue massaging her clit. Melinda started moaning and quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth up to stay quiet. Jim came up a few minutes later, Melinda pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him. Melinda pulled off his boxers and started giving him a blowjob. Jim let out a load moan when he felt Melinda's warm mouth wrap around his man hood. "That feels good babe" Jim moaned. "Come here babe" Jim pulled Melinda up to him and kissed her. Jim pulled her nightie off "I need you" Melinda kissed him. Jim climbed over her as they made out wildly. Melinda let Jim enter her, they both started rolling around in bed and moaning. Melinda and Jim both laid there trying to catch their breath. Melinda moved over into Jim's arm, resting her head on his chest. "Oh that was amazing" Melinda chuckled. Jim kissed her "I cease to amaze" Jim chuckled "Yeah it was amazing babe" Jim said. Melinda laid there running her finger across his chest. Jim kissed Melinda again and stared at her with a convinced but surprising look on his face. "What" Melinda asked. Jim cocked his eye brow at her "Wanna go again" he asked. Melinda laughed and kissed him again, Jim got over Melinda kissing her again.

The next morning, Melinda got out of bed and got dressed, Aiden was already up and getting dressed. Melinda stood at the door watching him, trying not to laugh. "Morning mommy" Aiden said. "Hey, baby. Want me to fix your clothes" Melinda asked. Aiden had his shirt inside and backwards and has mis matching socks on. "No I like it. Don't you" Aiden asked. Jim stood behind Melinda and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh don't tell me mommy dressed you like that" Jim said. "Nope I did it all by myself" Aiden said. Jim laughed. "Go get dressed and I'll fix his clothes" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her on the cheek and went to get dressed. Melinda fixed Aiden's clothes and went downstairs with him. Jim came downstairs a few minutes later, Melinda was putting on Aiden's boots. Melinda walked over to Jim and kissed him. "Yuck" Aiden said. They both laughed.  
"You forgot something" Melinda said. Jim felt Melinda's hand go down on him as she zipped up his fly. Jim's eyes widen as she did that. Melinda laughed. "Oh ok" Jim chuckled. Melinda put her coat on as did Jim. "Ok come on little man we're going to see Santa" Jim said "Yay" Aiden said. Aiden ran out the door to the car and got in his booster seat. "Slow down" Jim said as he locked the house up. Melinda quickly followed Aiden to the car. Jim buckled Aiden up as Melinda got in the passenger seat, Jim got in the car and drove. "So what are you going to ask Santa for now little man" Jim asked. "Alot of things" Aiden replied. Melinda laughed. "Like what" Jim asked. "A Wii, some Wii games, some firetrucks toys the ones that make the sounds, those x ray vision glasses they show on TV, spongebob dvds, The Wizard Movie, oh I want more pirate ships" Aiden said. His list consisted of more things but he only wanted one thing and he wasn't telling his mom or dad what he really wanted. Jim's eyes widen and quickly looked at Melinda.  
"How much do you want" Jim said sarcastically. "I said alot. Oh and I want some toy cars, oh and a car that you control by the remote and a bike, and roller blades and a basketball and a bat and a baseball and a foosball table and a air hockey table" Aiden said. Jim pulled up to the mall and parked the car and got Aiden out. Jim carried Aiden  
"Maybe Santa will get you some of that" Jim said. "Yeah I hope so, I've been good" Aiden said. Melinda and Jim both laughed and walked into the mall. The line to see Santa was long. Melinda, Jim and Aiden stood in line. Aiden was looking around at all the decorations. "I'm gonna go look around. I have to get a gift for grandma still and Aunt Delia. Melinda winked at Jim and kissed him "Oh Ok" Jim said. He knew that was a code that she was really going to shop for Aiden. Melinda kissed Aiden on the cheek and he kissed his mother back. "When we go home can we watch Frosty and Rudolph" Aiden asked. "We just watched them last night" Jim said. "Well I wanna see again and Alvin" Aiden said. Jim laughed and smiled. "Ok" he said. They both waited in line for a long time, finally it was Aiden's turn to see Santa. Aiden walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
"Ho ho ho! What do you want for Christmas Aiden" Santa asked. Aiden's eyes widen when he heard that. "How did you know my name" Aiden asked. "I know all these kids names, I'm Santa thats my job. So what do you want for Christmas" Santa asked. Aiden got a paper out of his pocket. "Ok everything I want is right here on this list Santa" Aiden said and handed it to him. Aiden then started to whisper "The first thing on the list I really want is for my mommy and daddy" Aiden said. Santa looked at the first thing on Aiden's list. The first thing on his list was a Baby Brother or Sister "Oh" Santa said and nodded. "So can you do it" Aiden asked. "Aiden, I don't know this really isn't my department" Santa said. "Please Santa" Aiden said. Aiden began to whisper again "They had one last year but mommy lost it. They both been sad and I don't like to see them sad. So please can you at least try" Aiden asked. Santa nodded "Ok i'll try" Santa said. "Thank you" Aiden said. "Merry Christmas, Aiden" Santa handed Aiden a candy cane and Aiden got off his lap and walked over to Jim. "Bye Aiden" Santa called out. "Bye Santa" Aiden waved at him. Jim picked up Aiden and they walked off into the crowd of people.


	3. Christmas Shopping

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Shopping**

"So did you tell Santa what you wanted" Jim asked Aiden as they walked through the mall. "Yep" Aiden said. "Cool. So what do you want to get mommy for Christmas" Jim asked as he carried Aiden into the store Things Remembered. "What do you think she'll life" Jim asked Aiden as he put him down. "What about this" Aiden pointed to a jewelry box "We can put Merry Christmas Mommy, Love Aiden on it" Aiden said. "Ok that's good. She'll love it" Jim said. Jim and Aiden looked around for something for Jim to give Melinda. "I think she'll like this" Aiden pointed to the "Key To My Heart Snowglobe". Jim looked at it "Yeah I think she will too" Jim picked it up and went to have it engraved along with Aiden's jewelry box. Jim wrote what Aiden wanted on his present and what he wanted engraved on his snowglobe. The cashier read it "Aww that is so sweet. How long have you guys been married" she asked. "Almost 9 years now" Jim answered. "Wow. Well they'll be ready in like 20 minutes. Do you want to pay for them now or later" she asked. "Now is good" Jim got his wallet out of his back pocket and handed her his credit card. The cashier rung it all up and gave him back the card. "Ok come on little man" Jim said as they left the store. Jim picked up Aiden and walked through the mall. Jim seen Melinda walking their way with a lot of bags. Melinda quickly signaled him for him not to let Aiden see her. Jim turned around "Lets go get something to eat" Jim said. "Ok. I want a hot dog" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. "No wait, pizza" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim started to approach the pizza stand "No I want french fries" Aiden said. "Ok what do you want, pizza, hot dog or french fries" Jim asked him. Jim stared at his son as he thought for a minute. Jim could tell what he was going to say "Pizza" they both said. Jim bought him a slice of pizza. Melinda quickly passed them to run and put the bags in the car. Jim and Aiden both ate their pizza and drank their pop. "Hey. Did you guys buy anything" Melinda asked as she sat down. "A few things we're are just waiting on it" Jim said. "Where your bags at" Aiden asked. "Oh I couldn't find anything really" Melinda said. "Oh" Aiden said. "What did you guys buy" Melinda asked. "Just a few gifts" Jim said. "You bought my gift didn't you" Melinda asked. "Maybe" Jim said. Melinda looked at Aiden, expected him to tell her what they bought "What did you buy me" Melinda asked. Jim looked at Aiden mouthing No. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you got me" Aiden said. Jim started laughing. "Nice try" Melinda said. "Why don't you take him out to the car. I'm gonna go pick up our gifts, ok" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. She wiped the pizza sauce off of Aiden's face and carried him out to the car as Jim went back to the store to pick up there stuff. Melinda put Aiden in his booster seat "I got you something got daddy for christmas" Melinda said. Melinda pulled a bad out of the back seat and showed Aiden an engraved Pilsner glass. The glass said: World's Great Dad. Merry Christmas Daddy, Love Aiden. "You think he'll like it" Melinda asked. "He's gonna love it" Aiden said. Melinda put it back in the box and back in the bag. "So did you tell Santa what you wanted" Melinda asked. "Uh huh" Aiden said. Melinda closed the door and got in on the passenger side. "What did Santa say" Melinda asked. "He said he'll try" Aiden answered. "Ok" Melinda nodded. She was curious what Aiden asked for. Jim opened the back of Melinda's car and put the bags in the and got in on the drivers side "Ok lets go home" Jim said.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	4. In The Festive Mood

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: In The Festive Mood**

Jim grabbed his bags he bought and Melinda grabbed her bags and they all went in the house. Aiden followed them both upstairs and went to his room. Melinda went to hide the presents she bought, Jim unlocked the attic door and climbed up the ladder and put his gifts up there, the attic was filled with camping stuff and christmas gifts Jim had bought for Melinda and Aiden. Melinda came out of the room as Jim came down from the attic ladder and locked it back up. They both walked to Aiden's room, who was laying on his bed asleep. "Wow he's taking a nap already" Melinda said. "Well it was a long morning for him, we were all up at 6 am shopping" Jim said. "Yeah I know" Melinda said. "You know since's he's sleeping we can" Jim said. They both walked by their room. Jim pulled Melinda close to him and kissed her hard. "Maybe later" Melinda said. "Oh come on baby, all that shopping I did, I really need to unwind" Jim said in a desperate tone. Melinda laughed. Jim slid his hands up the skirt. "WHOA. no panties" Jim said. "I do too, it's just a thong" Melinda said. "You are driving me crazy" Jim shivered. Melinda laughed. Jim started to kiss her weak spot. "Jim...It's not...going to wo...rk" Melinda said. Melinda pushed Jim into their room and shut the door kissing him. Melinda began unbuttoning her husband's shirt

A few hours later Aiden woke up and went downstairs. "Hey little man. Have a good nap" Jim asked. "Yeah. Where's mommy at" Aiden asked. "She's in the shower" Jim answered. "Oh" Aiden said. "Listen, when mommy gets out, I have to go somewhere and you and mommy are gonna watch christmas movies and when I get back were all gonna make cookies ok" Jim said "Ok sounds good" Aiden said. "And after that you can help me wrap our presents for mommy. ok" Jim said. "You got it. We can wrap mine too right" Aiden said. The anticipation was killing him on what he might be getting for Christmas. Melinda came down stairs. Jim laughed. "Nice try little man" Melinda said "Come on just one" Aiden begged. "Well maybe o..." Jim started to say but was interruped by Melinda smacking him on the head "No" she said. Jim laughed. "Please mommy" Aiden gave her his puppy dog face. "Nice try baby" Melinda kissed him and went into the kitchen. Jim got off the couch and followed her. "I'm gonna go and get the rest of his presents" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda responded. Jim kissed her "I'll be back soon" he said. Melinda kissed him back. Jim grabbed his coat and kissed his son on the head "I'll be back soon bud" Jim said as he picked up his car keys and walked out the door. Aiden walked in the kitchen. "I think my room is haunted" Aiden said. "Why do you say that" Melinda asked. "Because someone was banging on my wall" Aiden said. "Oh yeah I heard that too. That was just daddy fixing trying to fix the bed" Melinda said. She had to lie to her son and make up something. "Is it fixed" Aiden asked. "Daddy is going to get the part now, that's why he left for a while" Melinda said. "Oh ok" he said. "Listen why don't you go and start one of the christmas dvds and I'll pop some popcorn up" Melinda said. "Ok." Aiden said. Aiden ran off to put a movie. Melinda covered her face. "#1 put something over head board so he doesn't hear banging" Melinda said to herself. Melinda got the popcorn out and put it in the microwave. Melinda came out into the living room. "Baby, what do you want. Milk, Juice or Pop" she asked. "Milk" Aiden answered. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda went back in and got him a glass of milk and put the popcorn in the bowl and went out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What movie did you pick" Melinda asked. "Frosty" Aiden said. Melinda handed him his glass of milk. "Ok" she said. They watched the movie, Melinda's cell phone started ringing. Melinda looked and seen Jim's name come up. "Hey" Melinda picked it up. "I'm going to be longer than expected" Jim said. "What's wrong" Melinda asked in a worried voice. "Well I got everything but the lines are all the way to the back of the store" Jim said. "Oh jeez. Well hurry back soon" Melinda said. "I'll try. What are you guys doing" Jim asked. "Watching Frosty" Melinda answered and chuckled. Jim laughed "Ok. I'll be back sometime. I Love you" Jim said. "I Love you too. Wanna say Hi to daddy" Melinda asked Aiden. Aiden took the phone. "Hey daddy when you coming home" Aiden asked. "It's gonna be a while little man" Jim said. "Ok hurry up" Aiden said. "Ok I'll try" Jim said. "Ok love you. Bye" Aiden said. "Ok love you too. Bye" Jim said. Aiden hung up the phone and gave it back to Melinda. Aiden looked out the front window. It looked like a blizzard. Mommy look it's snowing. Melinda looked out the window. "Wow, it's really coming down out there" she said. Melinda looked a little worried. "Listen baby why don't you go play for a while, mommy is going to watch the weather news for a while" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said and went upstairs to play. Melinda opened her cell phone and called Jim. "Hey what's up" Jim said. "Jim, why don't you just leave the stuff and come home now, we can go get it all tomorrow morning" Melinda said. "Mel, I am almost up to the register. Why what's wrong" Jim asked. "We're having a blizzard. It's really coming down out there. Just forget it for now and come home please" Melinda begged him. "I'll be fine, I have my truck so I'll drive fine" Jim said trying to reassure her. "Jim, please" Melinda said. "Mel, I'm like 3 carts away from the register I'll be home in no time. Don't worry babe I'll be fine" Jim said. Jim could tell in Melinda's voice she was worried. "Ok. I Love you" she said. "I love you too" Jim said. "Be careful" she said. "Mel, calm down I'm gonna be fine. Why don't you and Aiden start making the batch for the christmas cookies and I'll be home before you know it" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. "I love you" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda said. They both hung up. Melinda walked over to the stairs and yelled. "Aiden, get down here were gonna make christmas cookies" Melinda yelled. Aiden came running down "Ok but I thought we were gonna wait for daddy" Aiden asked "Well daddy is going to be a while so he told me to start it" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. They went in the kitchen and started to make the batch for the  
christmas cookies.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	5. Cookie Dough War

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**I know this chapter is short. I will be updating this much more though, since I have a lot written. **

**Chapter 5: Cookie Dough War**

Melinda and Aiden were making Christmas Cookies. Melinda looked at the clock worried, she grabbed her phone on the counter and dialed Jim's cell phone number. "Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is out of reception now, please try your call again later" the operator said. Melinda closed her phone and helped Aiden stir the cookie mix. "Did daddy answer" Aiden asked. "No baby he didn't" Melinda said. "When will daddy be home" he asked. "Soon baby soon" Melinda said, she had a crack of worry in her voice. They finished making the cookie mix, Melinda flicked some cookie dough at Aiden. "Oh you going to regret that" Aiden said. Aiden picked up a piece of cookie dough "Don't throw cookie dough at your mother" Melinda said. Aiden giggled and threw it at Melinda. Melinda laughed. "You little devil" she said. Melinda threw another piece at him. Aiden giggled and threw a piece at her. They both continued to throw cookie dough at each other. "Having all the fun without me" Jim said. Jim stood in the kitchen doorway. Melinda and Aiden both picked up a handful of cookie dough. "Oh don't you dare" Jim said. Melinda and Aiden both threw it at Jim. Aiden looked at the empty bowl. "No more" he said. "We can make more" Melinda said. Aiden got out of the chair and walked over to his dad. "Daddy, did you get the tool for the bed" he asked. "What tool" Jim asked. "Oh remember those banging noises we heard earlier. I told him that was you fixing the bed" Melinda said. She was hoping Jim would catch on. "Banging noises? What is he... Oh that banging noise. Yeah, the tool is in the truck" Jim said. "Good, because I thought my room was haunted" he said. Jim picked his son up "Your room is not haunted little man" Jim said. "Ok, come on lets make another batch of cookies so we can make them" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim put Aiden on the chair. They all made the cookie mix and Aiden put them on the cookie sheet. "Ok good job little man" Jim said. Jim picked his son up "Ok come on bath time now, than we can watch TV or whatever. Ok" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden agreed. Jim took Aiden upstairs and gave him a bath while Melinda stayed downstairs and cleaned up. Jim came down a few minutes later, Melinda was sitting on the chair with her head on the table. Jim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You ok" he asked his wife. "Yeah, I just feel a little nauseous" Melinda said. "You sure" Jim asked. "Yeah. Where's Aiden at" Melinda asked. "He wanted to get dressed and pick out his pajamas himself" Jim answered. "Oh ok. What do you want for dinner" Melinda asked. "Why don't you just rest, i'll make dinner" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Melinda kissed her husband passionately on the lips. Aiden came down with mis matched pajamas on and socks on. Jim laughed. "Baby, I like you the fact that you want pick out your own clothes but those do not match" Melinda said. "Well I couldn't decide on the pajamas" Aiden said. Melinda snickered. "What do you want for dinner, little man" Jim asked. "Lets see" Aiden walked over to the Fridge and opened it. He grabbed the frozen pizza. He handed Jim the pizza. "Ok i'll make it. Why don't you go watch TV or something while I make it. Ok" Jim said. "Ok daddy" Aiden said. Aiden stared at the cookies on the counter. Aiden went to take one. "Whoa. After you eat dinner you can have some" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. Aiden looked at Jim. Jim quickly took one off the plate and gave him it. "Shh" he said. Aiden took off running out of the kitchen. Melinda walked over to Jim and kissed him. "I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down for a while, let me know when dinner is done" she said. "Ok" Jim kissed her back and Melinda went walked upstairs.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	6. Christmas Wrapping

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Wrapping**

Aiden was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating his pizza Jim made for him. Jim walked upstairs to his room. Melinda was laying on the bed. Jim got on the bed with her. "How you feeling" Jim asked in a concern voice as he put his arm around her. "I feel like I have to throw up" Melinda said. "I'll bring the bucket in here" Jim started to get up. "Don't worry about it, I already have it" Melinda said. Jim sat back down next to Melinda "Ok" he said. Jim kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Aiden at" Melinda asked. "Oh he's downstairs eating his pizza and watching one of those christmas movies" Jim replied. Melinda chuckled "Ok" she said. "Want me to go get you something to eat" Jim asked. "No" Melinda shook her head "Maybe later If I feel hungry" she said. "Ok" Jim snuggled up close to her. Melinda turned around and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "You going to be ok? You don't look to good babe" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah I'll be fine" she reassured Jim. "I think you should call the doctor and make an appointment" Jim said. "Jim, I'm fine. It's probably just the flu or something" Melinda said. Jim kissed her on the head "Ok, I'm just worried that's all" he said. He didn't like to see his wife sick or anything. Melinda smiled and kissed him again "Your always worried" she said. "I can't help it, I worry about you" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. Jim stayed up there holding Melinda. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Jim covered her up and went back downstairs.

Aiden was sitting on the couch. "How's mommy feeling" Aiden asked. Jim sat on the couch with him. "She feels sick but she's going to be ok. Don't worry" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden nodded. "You excited about tomorrow" Jim asked his son. "YES" Aiden shouted in excitement. "I talked to grandma earlier, she's coming down tomorrow for Christmas dinner" Jim said. "Yay. Who else is coming" Aiden asked in excitement. "Grandma Beth is coming, so is Aunt Delia and Ned" Jim said. Aiden smiled "Alright cool" he said "I have an idea. Do you want to wrap our gifts up" Jim asked Aiden. "Yes" Aiden said. Jim chuckled at the excitement and anticipation in his son's voice. "Ok go get your gifts, I'm gonna go get mine" Jim said. They both went upstairs. Aiden went to his room while Jim unlocked the attic and pulled the latter down and climbed up and got a few bags down. The attic looked filled up with shopping bags, they were basically all Melinda and Aiden's gifts. Aiden came out of his room with a few bags. "Can I look up there" Aiden asked. Jim laughed. "Nice try little man" Jim said. "Oh man, come on daddy" Aiden gave him his baby face. "So not working" Jim said as he locked the attic door back up. They both went back downstairs and started to wrap their presents. 

Melinda came down a later that day, all the presents were wrapped and Aiden was putting them under the tree. "Ah I missed all the fun" Melinda said. "No you didn't these were your gifts we just wrapped" Aiden said teasing his mother. Jim started laughing. Melinda sat down on the couch, Aiden sat next to her. "You can help me wrap daddy's gifts in later" Melinda said. "Ok. How are you feeling" Aiden asked his mother. "A little better" Melinda answered her son. Jim sat down next to Melinda "You sure your ok" Jim asked Melinda in a concerned voice. Yeah. I have to go to the store" Melinda said. "What do you need" Jim asked. "Just a few things" Melinda answered. "Do you want me to go and get them" Jim asked. Melinda got up and grabbed her purse and coat. "No i'm going to go" Melinda said. "Ok. Well be careful" Jim said.  
Jim got up and followed her to the door. Aiden was sitting on the coach watching TV. "Bye mommy" Aiden said loudly making sure his mother heard him. "Bye baby, I'll be back soon" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I love you" Jim said. Melinda smiled "I love you too" she gave her husband a passionate kiss and left the house.

**Hit that little review button down below and leave me a comment please. You don't have to sign in or anything COMMENT!**

**PLEASE COMMENT! **

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 7 :)**


	7. The Greatest Gift

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: The Greatest Gift**

Melinda walked in the house with a few shopping bags "Hey i'm back" she said. "Hey" Jim got up and kissed her "Is it bad out there" Jim asked. Melinda kissed him back "Are you kidding me. It's hell out there Jim kissed her on the cheek. "The stores are hell to. I went to five different store for that action figure Aiden wants. On my last stop I seen it at Toys R Us and some other person saw it" Melinda groaned. "Oh" Jim replied. "I can't believe that someone would push a stranger away and elbow them just to get a damn action figure toy but I did it anyway" Melinda said with a smirk as she hung up her jacket. Jim laughed "I can't believe you" he said. Melinda kissed Jim. "Where is he anyway" Melinda asked as she noticed the house was quiet and Aiden was no where to be seen. "He's upstairs playing I think" Jim answered. Melinda nodded "Ok well go hide this" Melinda handed Jim a few bags and kept the other two bags in her hand.  
Jim looked in the bag. "We are definitely spoiling him this Christmas" Jim chuckled as he stared at all the gifts. "Oh who cares" Melinda smiled. Jim kissed her and went upstairs. Melinda followed him and went to the bathroom and closed the door. Melinda took the pregnancy test out of the bag and took the test. "3 minutes is sure a long" she sighed. Melinda waited and waited. She looked at her watch. "Ok it's time. Please be positive. Please" she begged. Melinda looked at it and put the test back in the box and back in her purse. She walked out of the bathroom and put her purse in her room.

"Everything ok" Jim asked as he seen Melinda come in the bedroom. "Uh yeah just fine" Melinda said. "I made dinner. Do you want some"? Jim asked. "Yeah sure i'll be down in a minute" Melinda answered. "Ok" Jim said. Jim left the room and headed back downstairs. Melinda came down a few minutes later. "Oh I forgot there's one more bag in the car" Melinda snapped her fingers. She ran out and got it and came back in. "What's that" Jim asked as he stared at the bag. "Wouldn't you like to know" Melinda smiled. "Oh just a few stocking stuffers thats all" Melinda added. "Ok" he said. Jim had the two plates on the coffee table and the fireplace was lit and the christmas lights were on. Melinda smiled "Jim, seriously you go out of your way" Melinda said. Jim came out with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "I do not" Jim said. He started to pour the wine. "Yes you do but I love it. It's nice" Melinda said. She leaned over and kissed him. "No wine for me" Melinda handed him the glass back. "Ok. What do you want" Jim asked as he looked at her and took her glass. "Water is fine" Melinda said. Jim nodded and went back in the kitchen and got her water. Melinda was not around when Jim came back, Jim sat down waiting for her to come back. Melinda came down the stairs and with a wrapped package in her hand. "Where did you go" Jim asked "Oh I just wanted to check on Aiden. He's sleeping now" she said. Melinda sat back down, they both ate. "Are you feeling any better" Jim asked as soon as they were done eating. "Yeah I feel great" Melinda answered. It was no lie either, she did feel great. "Good. You had me worried" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. "You worry to much" Melinda chuckled. "I can't help it. So what's that" Jim asked her as he stared at it. "Oh this is an early Christmas gift for you" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda handed it to Jim. Jim opened it and than opened the box. "Uh a pregnancy test for me" Jim had a questioned look on his face. Melinda laughed "No read it" she said. "It says positive" Jim read it. Jim didn't catch what he said right away. Melinda smiled. Jim gasped and looked at Melinda "OH MY GOD IT SAYS POSTIVE" he shouted happily. Melinda laughed. "Yeah I couldn't believe it either" she said. Jim reached over and kissed her hard, Melinda pulled him down on to the floor with her. "This is best christmas gift ever" Jim smiled. "I figured you would say that" Melinda chuckled. "I love you" Jim said. Melinda smiled "I love you too" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him and they both began to make out incontrollably. Melinda pulled off his shirt as they made out, he did the same to her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 8**


	8. The Night The Lights Went Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: The Night The Lights Went Out**

Jim & Melinda laid there on the floor under the blanket. "Wow" Jim said. Melinda smiled and chucked "Yeah, you can say that again.". Jim pulled Melinda close to him. "So when are we going to tell Aiden about his baby brother or baby sister" Melinda asked. "Well I think we should tell him before we tell everyone else" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Good idea. We'll tell him in the morning" she said. "How do you think he's going to take it" Jim asked and looked down at his wife. "I don't know. I just hope once this baby comes he doesn't go crazy" Melinda said. "Yeah, I remember my mom telling me Dan tried to sell me to some strange couple in the park" Jim revealed to Melinda. Melinda laughed "Are you serious" she asked. "Well that's what my mom told me" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim hard. They laid there making out as the fire burned in the fireplace.

The christmas lights and everything went out went out. Jim groaned "Oh great" he sighed. "Now what" Melinda sighed. Jim put his boxers on and got up. Melinda put her robe on and went with him to the basement holding the flashlight. Jim flicked on all the switches on the power box on. "Great. The power is out" he sighed. "What? This is a joke right" Melinda groaned. She couldn't believe this was happening especially in December. Jim turned around to go back upstairs.

"AHHHH" Jim yelled in a startled voice. "What? What's wrong" Melinda said in a worried voice. Melinda turned around. "Sorry daddy. Aiden said standing on the stares. Melinda laughed. Jim picked him up. "It's ok buddy. What's wrong" Jim asked his son. "My night light don't work" Aiden said. "I know the power's out" Jim said. Aiden nodded "Oh ok" he said. Melinda kissed Aiden on the cheek. "Well since your up, me and daddy have to tell you something" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden answered. They all went upstairs, Jim started the fire up since the heat was not working or anything. They all sat on the couch. Aiden looked at his dad. "Ok tell me what" he asked curiously. "Well uh. Why don't you tell him Mel" Jim stared at Melinda. Melinda stared at Jim. Aiden looked at his mom. "Mommy is going to have a baby. Your going to be a big brother" Aiden said. "Cool. Is it a boy or girl" Aiden asked excitedly. "Well we won't know for a while" Jim said. "Oh ok" Aiden said. The family of three stared at the fire in silence.

Aiden looked at Melinda "Now that you are having a baby. How does it get in there" he asked as he pointed to Melinda's stomach. Jim & Melinda eyes widen and they both stared at each other. They couldn't believe their son just asked that; they were not expecting him to ask such a question at a early age. "Jim, take it away" Melinda said. Jim stared at Melinda. Jim gave Melinda an evil eye for her doing. Melinda had a smirk on her face. Aiden looked at his dad. "Uh you know what why don't we make some smores" Jim said excitedly hoping to change the subject. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim went and got everything to make the smores and came back. They all sat by the fire roasting marshmallows. Melinda glanced over at Jim "Good save" she mouthed to him. Jim reached over and took his wife's hand in his and shook his head and let out a little snicker. "Totally unexpected" she mouth. Jim nodded. They both sat their as they watched their son roast a marshmallow in the fireplace.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 9**


End file.
